


Soldierose: A Continuation

by rostova



Category: Ghost Quartet - Malloy
Genre: F/F, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rostova/pseuds/rostova
Summary: @curlyandquote wrote this one soldierose fic that I really really loved so I asked them if I could do a continuation. May add more chapters later! So this one is Soldier finding Rose after getting rid of her phone number. They meet up at the same club by Fate.





	Soldierose: A Continuation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [no one in the world ever gets what they want (and that is beautiful)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928171) by [CurlyAndQuote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyAndQuote/pseuds/CurlyAndQuote). 



It had been days since the encounter at the club, and Soldier couldn’t stop thinking about the woman she’d met. The taste of nothingness from the paper lingered on her tongue, even though it had almost been a week since.

She almost wished that she could meet the woman again- Rose, that was it, yes… She’d forgotten her name, but she would not forget Rose’s. She wanted desperately to see the woman, so, so desperately… she could never do so, however. Soldier had eaten the only thing she could use to make contact with Rose.  
Across town, however, Rose was waiting with her cell phone in hand, drumming her fingers on the table she sat at, a slimy bowl of half-eaten oatmeal with bright blueberries dotting the now-cold hot cereal like the freckles on her face sitting to her right. Why hadn’t Soldier called? She had seemed odd, that time at the club, alone, with no one to talk to. Rose had wanted to be someone she could talk to. Oh, what if… what if she never calls?

Soldier had been alone with her stupid mind too long. She debated the revolver she had, in the safe in her room. She knew she was too scared. And… at least one person would miss her. Or would she? Soldier knew, she needed to find Rose. If only she knew how.

Finally, she did think of an idea. Maybe if she went back to the club… if Fate knew what she wanted, maybe she would send Rose to her, at the club. She knew she had to try, even if she didn’t really believe in Fate. She set about getting dressed for her plan, putting on her simple white cotton dress. This was not soldier attire. But who was she to care? She was going to find Rose, tonight.

Rose felt a sudden urge to go out, to find something to do, or… find someone. The one. She put on her maroon sweater, and her plaid skirt, grabbing her phone and purse and setting out for the club, hoping, almost praying that she’d find her.

(At the club)  
Soldier couldn’t find her. Why had she thought this would work? A pretty girl like Rose ought to be with someone better than a lowly soldier. But then- her dulled icy blue eyes settled on her. Her shoes- her skirt- her sweater- her red hair- her eyes… the eyes she had thought of since they parted last week. The girl’s eyes met Rose’s, and Soldier rushed forward, enveloping her in a hug.

“Oh- oh, Soldier- you- you’re here! Soldier- is everything all right?” Rose’s eyes flitted over the Soldier’s face, the eyes of the girl before her filling with tears.

“I- I did it, I found you- Rose…” Soldier hugged Rose, falling on her knees in the middle of the dance floor, hugging around Rose’s legs.


End file.
